Destiny's a Bitch
by Roman's Prodigy
Summary: This is slightly AU. Penelope was trying to have her granddaughters in the same room without killing each other, she knows with in store for them but by the rate their relationships are going they'll never become the Charmed Ones. So what if sooner there was something or someone to throw their relationships off track like their cousin. Paige will join later.


**This is slightly AU. Penelope was trying to have her granddaughters in the same room without killing each other, she knows with in store for them but by the rate their relationships are going they'll never become the Charmed Ones. So what if sooner there was something or someone to throw their relationships off track like their cousin. The daughter of Portia Halliwell and granddaughter of Penelope Halliwell comes to stay, and she completely rocks them with her Chi-City attitude, sarcasm, and Street knowledge comparable to Phoebe. Demons have been forcing Penelope's hand into moving so that they could protect the innocents of San-Francisco, and where they move to will be a surprise to the group.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Twilight.**

**I'm going to be rushing into them getting their powers and them moving to Forks.**

**I'll be changing the time frame and their ages.**

**Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell: 19.**

**Piper Halliwell: 17**

**Phoebe Halliwell: 16**

**Christina 'Peyton' Halliwell: 15**

**set September 21, 2006.**

* * *

Penelope 'Penny' Halliwell stood in the middle of an air-port, her eyes gazing around searchingly through the thick crowd of people, standing next to her was a man holding up a sign that read 'Halliwell', Penelope turned to the man "Could you be a dear and hold the sign up higher, she won't be able to see it with it over your crouch." she stated with a sickingly sweet smile that made the man shudder. The woman has been judging everything he did like she was watching him with a falcons eye.

Penelope smiled when the man followed her directions and held it above his head, Penelope turned to look at the crowd of people but after a few more minutes she didn't see anyone that stood out, she sighed "This isn't getting me anywhere." she said, then narrowed her eyes "_Those above me, hear my plea, bring my granddaughter Christina Halliwell to me." _she chanted almost inaudibly.

Penelope's gaze automatically went back to the crowd then in a flash of light, she saw a teenage girl with four heavy looking bags sitting next to her. Penny narrowed her eyes at the girl, the girl had long, loosely curled, thick brunette hair that went to the middle of her back, her skin tone was almost olive, her eyes being hidden by a pair of sun-glasses, her face held a slight roundness, she stood at five foot two inches, she had a slender and curvy build, she wore a black hat over her hair, a black tank-top, a silver vest over it, dark blue jeans, knee length black shoes, a locket around her neck, and a tattoo of the triquatra on her right arm. Though there wasn't a direct resemblance, there was no denying that this was her granddaughter.

Penelope glanced over to the man, who still held his hands in the air holding the sign, Penny pointed over to the girl "There she is, I want you to get her bags while I get her to the car." she said, the man put his hands down and walked over to the girl while Penelope followed, but what she saw made her gasp, there standing behind her granddaughter was her daughter and then Penelope knew that she was the one to create the light over Christina.

The brunette looked around then jumped when she saw some guy pick up her bags, she raised a brow and he smiled "Hello? You must be Christina Halliwell." he pointed out the obvious.

The girl tilted her head then pointed at his name-tag with the picture on it "And this must be your grandmother." she said sarcastically, the man's eyes widened at the girls audacity then sneered while she only repeated the action till she saw a woman walking her way that looked like the woman in the pictures "Grandma?" she questioned hesitantly

Penelope smiled "Call me Grams child, oh." she gasped then hugged the girl, who nervously returned it "You're so beautiful, you look a lot like your mother...with bits of your father." she spat out the last part then pulled back "So, how have you been Christina?" she asked

The brunette resisted the urge to flinch "They call Peyton grams, Peyton." she corrected "And I'm fine, I really don't know why my dad wants me to come stay with you, no offence." she quickly added, "But I...really wanted to stay with him."

Penelope took no offense to the girls comment, she knew how it was to have someone you didn't want to let go of, she met the girls father and he was a very good one she had to admit, Penelope smiled putting an arm around Peyton's shoulder and guiding her to the exit of the air-port "Don't worry, you'll see him soon, and in the mean time you'll have me and your three cousins to keep your cousins."

As Penelope drove the car, Peyton looked out the window boredly, she had asked her Grandmother about the city but nothing grabbed her interest, then something popped into her head, she turned to Penelope "What are my cousins like?" she asked

Penelope grimaced slightly then smiled "Well, um, there's Prudence, she's the oldest, she's very responsible, brilliant, beautiful, has a fiery temper but sometimes her fearlessness gets her into trouble; then there's Piper she's great smart, a mediator, she's really something that can't be described, and then there Phoebe..." they were cut off as she parked in the driveway of the Halliwell manor.

Peyton was shocked, she mostly lived in hotels, don't get her wrong their beautiful but the house was like a big castle, pink and looked to have a lot of room.

The two got out the car, Penny looked at her granddaughter "Peyton, go into the house and go meet your cousins." she said.

Peyton looked over the car to her and raised a brow "Wait, shouldn't I help you with my bags?" she asked

Penny shook her head "No," she said as she magically moved the bags into the open window of Peyton's room "I'll manage just fine." and with that the teenage girl ran into the manor.

Penny smiled and it dropped when she saw her daughters appear in front of her with smiles on their faces, Penny couldn't help but to smile back at them.

Peyton walked into the living room of the manor, she looked around and was completely disappointed, it was beautiful and big, but when she looked at the house she felt something so..._magical _about it, but now seeing it left her completely unsatisfied.

Peyton sighed "Well, this is going to suck bad." she stated, then something caught her attention, she walked over to the picture on the wall, she saw her mother standing next to a woman, who didn't look all like her mother since her mother was also half African-American but still held those same brown eyes, her mothers skin tone was more of an olive while the woman's was fair.

Peyton was so preoccupied in studying and comparing the two woman she didn't notice that someone had joined her, a girl around her age walked into the living room holding a cell-phone "Grams, could you please tell Prue that..." she paused when she saw a unfamiliar girl standing in the living room, Peyton turned hearing the girls earlier statement, Phoebe pointed at her with the cellphone "Who the hell are you ?" she asked

Peyton snorted "Bart Simpson." she said sarcastically "Are you my new sister Lisa?" she continued with the sarcasm.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at the girl "Don't get smart with me, you're in my home." she reminded her

Peyton smiled brightly, almost to bright for Phoebe, "Actually, it's both of our homes now, so want to introduce me to the rest of the Simpson family?" she asked, and then flinched when Phoebe ran out of the living room yelling "Piper! Grams!"

Peyton rolled her eyes "Aren't you quiet as a mouse." she muttered then followed the other teen, she had to admit the girl was incredibly pretty, she had long light brown hair that stopped under her shoulder-blades, tan skin tone, stood at five-foot three, her eyes were dark brown, and she had great fashion since. As Peyton passed the stairs another girl came down stairs, she resembled the other girl a little, but what caught Peyton's attention the most was that she also resembled herself, she had long mid-back length medium brown hair, fair skin tone, hazel brown eyes, she was the same height as the other girl, she had braces from what Peyton could see, but all in all she looked pretty.

The girl raised a brow "Who the hell are you?" she asked repeating the first girls questioned.

Peyton narrowed her eyes "Hm, I'm going to go on a limb here and say that your Piper." she guessed nonchalantly, she noticed the look Piper was giving her so she decided that she'd do better than she did with the last she guessed was Phoebe seeing as Grams said that Prue was the oldest and Phoebe looked like she was the youngest "I'm Christina, Christina Halliwell, but you can call me Peyton."

Piper raised a brow "Halliwell? So, wait, you're baby Christina that Prue and I used to play with, you probably wouldn't remember us seeing as you were a baby." she mused, Peyton snorted and Piper chuckled nervously "And you're the reason Phoebe's running through the house screaming for Grams and I?" she asked and Peyton nodded with a small smirk.

Penelope and Phoebe chose that time to enter the house, Phoebe pointed at Peyton, who only tilted her head innocently "See, Grams! I told you there was a strange girl in our living room!" she exclaimed in triumph.

Penelope rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "If you had let me finish Phoebe, the _strange girl _is your younger cousin." She state with slight irritation.

Phoebe raised a brow "Cousin? What cousin? Wait, we have other family out there?" she asked

Piper walked next to the confused Halliwell "Just Aunt Portia Phoebe, you were only a baby when Peyton was here so you wouldn't remember her, but she is our cousin."

Phoebe turned to Peyton and narrowed her eyes, Peyton mimicked her "So, why are you her and where are you coming from?" she asked suspiciously

Before Peyton could open her mouth Penelope interrupted "That will have to wait for Prudence to come down the stairs." She walked closer to the stair-well "Prudence, can you come down here?" she asked

Peyton watched, after a few minutes, as a girl with long black hair that stopped under her shoulder blades, green eyes, pale skin tone except for a freckle on the side of her nose, stood at five-foot four, and just as beautiful as the other two, came down the stairs "What is it Grams, I need to go to work soon." She said, then froze when Peyton caught her attention, she turned to her Grandmother "What is this?" pointing as Peyton.

Peyton mimicked her movements "What is that?" she asked mockingly, Prue turned to her and gave her a death stare, Peyton didn't flinch just snorted "Please, you don't scare me." She stated turning her back and walking back into the living room.

Prue turned back to Penelope, who sighed "Prudence look, we all need to talk because there is something very important needed to be said." And with that they all headed toward the living room.

Penelope sat with Piper sitting next to her, across from them were Peyton and Phoebe while Prue stood at the entrance in the living room, Penelope started ""_You can kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. With each generation, the Warren witches will grow stronger and stronger - until, at last, three sisters will arrive. Together, these three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known; they will defeat all kinds of evil. They will be known as The Charmed Ones._" She spoke in the voice of Melinda Warren "That if what your Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother spoke when she was burned at the stake." She told them.

Phoebe was star struck, Piper and Peyton were horrified, and Prue looked indifferent "Wait, so, like, why'd she have to be burned?" Phoebe asked curiously, she was never really interested in family history until now.

Penny sighed sadly "Because...she was a witch." she told them.

That caught Prue's attention as she snorted "A witch?" she asked disbelievingly "Come on Grams we aren't little kids...well besides Phoebe and that girl over there." she added

Peyton and Phoebe glared over at the older Halliwell "I have a name and I'm not a kid." she snapped angrily, she really wanted to know what was Prue's problem but ignored the older girl for now and turned back to their Grams "But, I agree, Grams there are no such things as witches." she stated.

Penny sighed and took a quick glance out the window, it was getting darker and the full moon was showing, she turned back to them and smirked "Oh, really?" she asked, then twitched her nose, and then Prue was suddenly sent flying toward the couch that Phoebe and Peyton sat on, and was softly placed next to her sister.

All were shocked at the process, Piper jumped in fear and surprise then turned back to Penelope, Phoebe looked extremely giddy, Peyton looked slightly disturbed and Prue was totally against it , she sat up "That doesn't mean anything, I-I tripped." she denied.

Peyton took this time to scoff "Please, you were all the way across the room, you weren't moving, and even if you did trip it wouldn't have been that far." in return she earned a glare from Prue.

Penelope coughed interrupting the oncoming fight "Actually Prue, she wasn't just a witch, we're all witches, your mother, Peyton's mother, and even you four are witches." she stated

Phoebe raised her hand again "Wait, do we have like supernatural powers? And if we're witches why haven't we known?" she asked two very important questions.

Penelope smiled "Great questions, Yes you do have powers each of you have one of three of Melinda Warren's magic either Premonition- the power to see into the future, present, or past. Molecular Immobilization- The power to freeze, and telekinesis- the power to move things with ones mind." she listed

Piper gulped "But, but, but we can't be witches! " she said but what she just saw happen to Prue had her alarms going off in her head.

Before Penelope could assure the nervous girl, Peyton raised her hand "Wait, so if we're such magical witches, how come our mothers died so young?" she demanded, that put everyone on mute, Prue and Piper turned to her only to see Peyton had tears leaking and trailing down her face, Phoebe looked at her then wrapped an arm around her shoulder as all turned to Penelope for an answer.

The older woman sighed "Look, I never had plans of my daughters dying before I had or before you were able to become women, but things don't always work out the way we want them to and everything happens for a reason whether we like it or not." then paused "And to your question Peyton, there are more than just witches out there, there's a whole magical community, and then there's good magic and bad magic."

Phoebe took this time to interrupt "And bad magic took away our moms." she stated.

"Demons, Phoebe, demons took away your mothers, though out of the two Patricia was the strongest they went for her first and that's why it was so easy to take Portia because our emotions are connected to our powers, so when Portia lost her sister it took her a while to recover."

Piper saw the tears gathering in her Grams eyes and decided to change the subject "So, why now? Why tell us now about us?" she asked

Penny wiped her eyes slyly "Because, with the four of you being under one roof demons will sense you, they've already been killing innocents hoping that I'd release your magic and..."

Prue interrupted "Wait, so those people that died are because of us?" she demanded

Penny glared "No, because that's what demons and warlocks do, they're vile and nasty creatures. That's why we have to move," she saw the three about to argue so she held a hand up "But before that I have to unbind your powers, just to keep you and others safe."

Peyton crossed her arms "Who's to say that we won't end up like our mothers?" she asked narrowing her eyes at her grandmother.

Penelope met her gaze head on "Because, I'll be here for you like I should have been for your mother, I'll help you with your magic and you'll fulfill your Destiny of the Charmed Ones." before any of the girls could say anything Penny held her arms out "_Hear now the words of the witches The secrets we hid in the night The oldest of Gods are invoked here The great work of magic is sought In this night and in this hour We call upon the Ancient Power Bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power Give us the power." _she chanted, a clap of lightning hip making the four jump.

Phoebe looked around then turned to her grandmother "Well don't leave us suspense! What are our powers?" she asked,

Penelope looked around the room for something, all the sisters watched as she did then sighed when she pulled out a cup, she held it out to Phoebe "Here, touch this." she ordered

Phoebe sent her a bored look then grabbed the cup, she grimaced then glared at her grandmother "Wait..." she paused and closed her eyes. _Phoebe saw a woman, who looked a great deal like Piper, holding the cup she had touched. The woman picked up their spirit board and then turned it over running her hands over a carving of words that said "The power of Three will set you free." _Everyone jumped when the glass, almost, hit the ground, but Penelope stopped it making it hover in the air, Peyton and Prue glared, Piper looked nervous, and Penelope smirked "What was that?" she asked as she was brought from her vision.

Penelope smiled "That was a premonition."

Piper tilted her head "What did you see Phoebe?" she asked

Phoebe sighed "I think I saw mom."

That got everyone's attention, Penelope saw this as a moment "Piper think fast!" she exclaimed

Piper turned to see the glass flying at her; she gasped throwing up her hands instinctively, to protect her self, and closed her eyes. When she didn't feel the impact of the glass she opened her eyes and saw that the glass had frozen in mid air, Piper was shocked "Wait, so I have the power to freeze?" she asked

Penelope nodded then turned to Prue, who looked excited and nervous "Go on Prudence, you obviously have telekinesis so try and move it before it un-freezes and hit your sister."

Piper gave a panicked glance toward her older sister, Prue remembered how her Grams sent her flying, she twitched her nose but nothing happened, she tried it again and again nothing happened, she turned to her Grams, who shrugged, Prue turned back angry and narrowed her eyes in concentration, and then the glass was sent flying from Piper...toward Peyton at a fast rate.

Peyton was too shocked to move her body, so she just closed her eyes and threw her hand out to protect herself, suddenly the glass was sent flying toward the wall, Peyton opened her eyes slowly "What happened?" she asked

Penelope strolled her imaginary beard "Hm, you also have telekinesis." she commented

Peyton sneered "Wait a second, when you said that chant or spell or whatever, it said _we sisters three! _Not including me." she stated

Penelope nodded "Yes, but your powers were bound by the same spell as these three so its only natural that you'd get your powers back."

Prue raised a brow "How come she can use her hands but it takes me everything I had to send the glass flying..."

"At me!" Peyton snapped

Penny whistled stopping another fight "Because, you had your powers when you were born to nine, but Peyton had hers since she was born to twelve, we just erased your minds."

Prue rolled her eyes "Of course there'd be a mind erasing spell."

Phoebe raised her hand "Can you use that on me again, so I can forget Prue?" she asked, she and Peyton started laughing only to be silenced by a pillow to the head, courtesy of Prue.

Penelope glared "See, that's why I bound your powers, you have to start acting like true sisters or your all going to be killed!" she snapped harshly standing up then walking away thinking that she'd made a horrible mistake.

* * *

Prue turned glaring at Phoebe "Thanks a lot Phoebe, now we have to deal with an angry Grams!" she snapped

Peyton glared back at Prue "Hey, you're have just as much fault as anyone else."

"Yeah!" Phoebe yelled

Suddenly a loud crash hit behind them, they turned to see Piper glaring at them "See, this is what Grams mean, instead of talking about what we should do as witches and sisters, we're arguing as if we're enemies, we should be getting to know our powers, our sister, our cousin." she said sending a look toward Peyton, who glanced down guiltily.

Prue and Phoebe looked at Piper for a long time never hearing their sister yell about something so passionate, Phoebe grinned widely "Alright Piper!" she cheered for her sister, Prue smirked nodding while Peyton laughed and Piper blushed.

None noticed that Penny was hiding behind the wall listening to the laughter of her granddaughters, she smiled brightly maybe she hadn't made a huge mistake.

* * *

Four days later, Penelope walked through the air-port with her granddaughters trailing after her, they had put up a huge fight about staying in the manor but was quickly silenced when another killing happened, and Penelope had used magic to transport most of the important thing to the custom made manor built in Washington where Portia and Patria were born.

Penelope looked over her shoulder at the girls, Peyton and Phoebe were walking arms and arm, while Prue and Piper walked a little closer than usual, in such a little amount of time they've grown so much closer, Peyton still makes sarcastic remarks, but is great at keeping Phoebe and Prue from fighting by fighting with Prue herself "Come on girls, we need to hurry to the plane!" she called urgently, the four girls followed their grandmothers order and hurried to the plane, Penny wanted to get to Forks as soon as she could because for some reason she had the feeling something horrible would happen.

* * *

**Ok, so I hoped you liked this chapter, the next chapter will be about the twilight world and what's going on there, then finish where I left off in the Charmed universe. So, I want to tell you all that i like reviews so i want you to review telling me about the story whether you like it or not. and also i want you to vote, Phoebe and Peyton are going to be put with one of the guys from the twilight world so I want you to vote, one of the Cullen boys or the Pack boys.**

**Ok, so I'm back to fulfill my promise about making this more into the twilight verse. It'll be in one character each point of view. Also I want to make sure I made myself clear, I want REVIEWS! I CRAVE YUR OPINION! ME NEED BRAINS...wait wrong one.**

**Anyways, I have a guest star here for you today say hello to Prudence Halliwell!**

**Prue: Hey guys.**

**A/N: so Prue tell us how is working with your sisters and cousin to save the magical world.**

**Prue: Well we haven't really gotten to fight any demons so...**

**A/N: Oh, right, I didn't write that...wow, awkward, so why don't you just do the disclaimer before I end up embarrassing myself more then I should.**

**Prue: Prodigy does not own Charmed or Twilight cause I'm sure if he did, we'd all be dead.**

**A/N: Hey! (She runs away) Anyways on with the story! Get back here Prue! (Runs after her.)**

* * *

**(Alice's p.o.v)**

I smiled to myself as I watched Bella get dressed in the black dress I bought her seeing as she wouldn't wear any bright colors no matter how much I pouted, I couldn't help but note why Edward loved the girl though I always imagined him with someone more...well full of themselves.

I watched as Bella twirled around to see herself not knowing I was in the room, suddenly thought of us leaving her filled my head again, guilt was so hard to get over unless I'm with Jasper so he can make it go away, but in my mind it never does because I know that I should have fought harder to make Edward stay, or I should have stayed on my own but I didn't because I didn't want Edward mad at me for the rest of eternity and the things he were telling us actually made sense.

I felt a tap on my shoulder then turned to see Bella giving me a knowing look "Are you alright Ally?" she asked me, I gave a false smiled and before I could answer she beat me to it "Don't lie to me." she ordered, and I only nodded.

"I still feel...guilty about leaving you here on you own to handle Victoria and the mutt..." I was cut off by her coughing loudly and giving me a huge glare, I know how protective she is of those _dogs _but we're more protective of her "Sorry but it's true, especially that Jacob..." I gasped as I was pulled into a vision. _Me and my family were standing in the middle of the woods, we were facing three young woman, three of which didn't seem over eighteen, Emmett growled and launched himself at the brunette one with olive skin tone, but she somehow moved fast enough to duck then waved her arm, and shockingly Emmett went flying in that same direction, and then Rosalie dashed toward the other brunette with hazel brown eyes, but before she could touch her Rose froze and was blown back by the black haired one with green eyes, I heard one of them yell "Bella!"_

Suddenly I was back in my dressing room with Bella standing in front of me waving her hand "Alice? Are you ok? What did you see?" she demanded

I couldn't tell her, I couldn't tell anyone but Carlisle because he's the only one who can help me figure this vision out and hide it from Edward, I gave a strained smile I'll be right back." I told her and before she could protest I dashed off with vampire speed, the picture of the back of those four young women came to mind again before I did so.

* * *

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

I stared after Alice as she disappeared in the blink of an eye, I snorted crossing my arms "I hate when they do that." I muttered but obviously they could hear my being vampires, sometimes its still so surreal to me that I'm hanging around and being with vampires.

Jacob flashed trough my mind, then there's the fact that he's now a werewolf or shape-shifter from what I learned from Emily, I feel so guilty that I had left him here, I tried calling him but he only ignored my calls, and then when I went to see him I was stopped by Embry or Sam or Billy, and the last one hurts because I always saw Billy as a second father that just proved how badly I need to fix things.

I jumped when I felt cool arms wrap around my shoulders, I turned to see Jasper standing there looking at me with a worried look "Hey, Bell are you alright?" he asked me, I couldn't answer because I didn't know myself "I could feel so much confusion, self-disgust, and pity coming from you, are you thinking about the do-Jacob?" he asked correcting himself when he almost called my ex-best-friend a dog, all of the Cullens but Esme, Carlisle, and jasper try or don't do it at all.

I nodded my head turning my back towards him again "Yeah, I am, don't worry there are just something s I need to work out on my own." I explained to him, he gently squeezed my shoulder to the point it almost felt like a hug with his super-human strength and all then disappeared, I couldn't stop the small smile from blooming on my face, ever since I got back from Italy Jasper has been trying to hard to gain my trust even though he never lost it, he blames himself for them leaving but, even though I love him, I blame Edward.

Yes, you heard right, I blame my one and only love about that fact he left me because instead of talking to me about it he ran like he did when we first met, and, though it annoys him, it's a good thing he can't read my mind because he'd only feel guilty, I couldn't help but fear he may leave me again.

I walked back into Alice's bathroom to change back into some different clothing because I didn't want the Cullens thinking that I would dress like this all the time, because I wouldn't, I'm _no ones _Barbie doll.

I changed into a blue vest, white tank-top, slightly baggy brown pants, and plain tennis shoes and left the room, I'm feeling a little more brave than usual, I'm going to visit Jacob whether he or Edward wants it, but I had to play with Alice first so I kept in mind that I was heading towards my home but then I would actually be going to Jacob's house.

I walked down the huge stare well through the Cullen's beautiful home, that's the difference between Jacob's home and Edward's home, and even between the two, Edward's home made you feel slightly inferior or jealous while Jacob's made you feel warm and right at home, as I walked, I walked right into something cold, big, broad, and hard I back up slightly and looked up only to see Emmett, he grinned widely at me "Watch yourself Bell, Edward and Rosalie might get the wrong idea." he teased.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, I hated when they did this also, Emmett being the main one to tease me either sensually or humorously, I couldn't stand either, I sent him a irritated glare "Please brother bear, you definitely not even my type." I told him

He placed his left hand over his heart feigning hurt "Oh, Bella that hurt, hurt right here in my cold dead heart." he pouted crossing his arms.

I couldn't help but laugh then Emmett smiled, before I turned serious with a smile "Well anyway, I have to go home to get something, I'll be back in a minute, tell Edward." I told him, he nodded and began walking again, I did the same toward the door before stopping at the threshold I turned "And Emmett?" I called he turned with a raised brow "Your heart isn't dead it's just stopped beating." I told him then continued my way out.

* * *

I was now in front of Jacob's home, I let my guard down so that Alice would know that I was at least near one of the wolves, I got out the truck then headed toward the door, I glanced near the window when I saw the blinds snap shut, I knew that Billy had seen me pull up. I rolled my eyes, this is ridiculous, was it really this bad to the fact he had to warn Jacob about when I was coming? Instead of knocking like I usually would have I walked right in, they weren't hiding any harsh feeling so neither would I hide anything, I walked past the living room where Billy was now sitting at the bookcase like he wasn't sitting at the window watching me come in, he turned to me as I walked by "Bella! You shouldn't be here." he said but the way he said my name so loud and the rest so softly made me think that he just warned Jacob.

I walked into Jacob's room, I was, actually, shocked to see him still sitting there with his back to me, I couldn't keep the attraction out of my head, Jacob wasn't that little boy I used to hang with, I walked closer but paused when he tensed "What are you doing here Isabella?" he asked harshly, I flinched suddenly all my confidence went down the drain.

I gulped trying to make it in-audible so that he wouldn't sense my nervousness but I knew that he already knew so I just inhaled then exhaled "J-Jacob we need to talk." I told him, did I really just stutter? I asked but I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or being near Jacob again.

Suddenly I was staring into brown eyes as he looked over his shoulder at me, I could see in those cloudy brown eyes were hurt and that made my heart cry out for him "About what Isabella? We could have talked that night you left if you hadn't." he stated

I sighed "I couldn't have stayed Jacob, Edward would have _died, died _Jacob because he thought I had, I couldn't let him do that." I said trying desperately to make him understand.

He snorted turning his back on me again "Really? You mean like how he left you in the woods to die?" he asked, I opened my mouth to protest but he interrupted "Or how he left you defenseless again Victoria? Or how he left you shattered while I picked up the pieces?" he asked his voice growing louder with each accusation "Or how you left me to shatter?" this one was so quiet I'm sure you could hear my heartbreak.

I opened my mouth then closed it again, what could I say? He's right about all those thing, he wouldn't be able to see past those horrible things that Edward, or I, have done to understand that Edward only did that to protect me, but a small part of me had to try even if it only meant more hurt "He only left to protect..."

He interrupted again this time he stood turning to me his eyes blazing "Protect you?!" he demanded loudly, i flinched taking two steps back when Jacob's body started to vibrate so much he looked like a huge russet blur "Protect you?! How the hell is leaving you to fight against a vampire helping protect you? We, the pack, had to protect you, damn it!" he snapped

I knew I had struck a huge core and guilt flooded me again, but then why am I always the one feeling guilty? Why must I go through pain to make others feel ok? No, Jacob needed to know I did not regret going to save Edward, I met his eyes head on "No, Jacob ok, I love Edward." suddenly he stopped vibrating "I love him and nothing you say will make me regret leaving to go and save him, I'm sorry that I left you but I had to save the one I loved, you need to get over this or we'll never be friends!" I yelled

It was silent for several minutes, the only sound is both our breathing, then when Jacob sat back down staring directly at me I knew I should have changed my choice of words, I opened my mouth to correct myself, but he just chuckled humorously and closed his eyes "Just, just go Isabella, go back to your leech and don't come back, I'm done being hurt because you keeping making the wrong decision and don't know what you want." I stood there, I wasn't leaving until he let me explain, myself but then suddenly he was gone, and I was left standing there for I don't know how long but I do know that it was now completely dark.

I walked from Jacob's room to the hall-way, I saw Billy give me a pitiful glare but I didn't want anyone's pity, I wanted was my best-friend back. The drive back to the Cullens was dull, silent and bitter, I parked behind Emmett's jeep, then in a flash Edward was standing in front of me "Bella, how could you go down to the reservation without protection? I told you how dangerous those mutt..." he stopped, but I couldn't tell why since my eyes were on the ground but most likely because he could smell my tears "Love are you alright?" he asked, this time softly and that broke me, I broke down into sobs.

* * *

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

I laughed as Peyton and I _practiced _our powers, our progress with our powers have been going great, we were sitting in firs class, Grams and my sisters were sitting away from us so they could stop us from doing what we wanted, though Peyton seemed to have a sense of morality and a greater sense of humor.

I turned to Peyton, I still haven't seen her eyes or face without her glasses, I decided to ask her, I turned to her pulling her attention away from the window "Hey Peyton, why do you always where those glasses?" I asked her.

Peyton pressed her lips in a tight line as if she were thinking about her answer "Well, I was born on the night of a solar eclipse, I don't really know the details but I somehow looked up at it and it did something too my eyes, I have a hard time seeing in the sun and the Sun's light irritates me, so I usually have to wait for Cloudy days to take them off, why do you want to see my eyes?" she asked

I nodded my head, well I was never one to beat-around-the-bus, she reached up pulling her sun-glasses from her face, I was shocked because she was prettier than I thought, her eyes were a lighter shade of brown than mine and they were really shiny, you could practically see yourself in her eyes, I noticed that her skin darkened on her olive toned cheeks "Aw she's blushing!" I teased.

She sent me an irritated glare which made me laugh, Peyton sneered then turned away pulling out a lab-top and opening it, I thought she was angry with me until I saw she was trying to set up a video-chat with someone, I looked over her shoulder and she sent me another look except this one was amused "Nosy much?" she asked

I shrugged "Very, so who you trying to chat with?" I asked her, then suddenly the screen popped up, I was shocked to see it was a man, he had a nice shade of olive skin tone, dark brown eyes, buzz-cup hair, black facial hair, he looked tall, muscular and lean, I turned to glare at her "If Grams knew you were hanging around older men, she'd snap." I told her.

Peyton rolled her eyes as the picture disappeared and she closed the computer screen, then turned to me "That wasn't just any guy, that's my dad." she stated, Phoebe sent her a shocked look and Peyton raised a brow "Why so shocked?" she demanded "Is it because of the scar over his head?" she asked insulted.

I quickly shook my head, it wasn't about that at all "No, it's not that, he looks a lot like you. But it's the fact that he's still around, I mean none of our fathers usually stayed around." I said sadly, I thought about my own father who sent me birthday cards and nothing else.

Peyton sent me a pitiful look then smiled slightly "Well, um, wanna know why my dad looks the way he does?" she asked, I nodded "Well, he's Puerto-Rican with African-American ancestry." she told me, I raised a brow and she nodded "Yup I'm Puerto-Rican from my dads side, Italian and Black from my moms." she told me.

I was shocked I mean Peyton look Spanish but never thought she was "Wait do you know Spanish?" I asked

* * *

**(Third Person.)**

Penelope watched as her granddaughters bonded, she knew it may have been this way seeing as the two groups of girls are closer to the other in age, Peyton and Phoebe were to much alike they basically double teamed Prue whenever one got in a fight with her, though Peyton and Prue's were more intense.

Piper glanced over at her grandmother, she couldn't believe that their grandmother had hid this big secret from them for so long and only revealed it when Peyton came, Thee Charmed ones, but that didn't include Peyton so why have to wait for the young Latina? Piper guessed that because the spell was used to bound four powers they needed the four.

Piper was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that Prue's hand was coming down on her head, when it did Piper yelped and then turned to glare at the green-eyed witch, who returned "Were you even listening Piper?" she demanded, Piper couldn't help but shrug knowing it'd make her sister angry and she was right when Prue glared "Piper." she growled under her breath.

* * *

**(Jacob's P.O.V)**

I was running from the reservation in my wolf form, I can't believe she actually had the audacity to come to my home and...hit me with this bullshit, I growled loudly my paws pounding against the ground with great force as I ran, I wanted so bad to turn around and kill the leech and his entire family, but that wouldn't hurt anyone but Bella and no matter how angry I am at her I couldn't hurt her.

I paused as a sandy brown blur dashed in front of me then tackled me back, I struggled to get up but then a grey wolf came to help the sandy brown one, I growled _'Paul! Seth! Get off now!' _I wasn't in the mood for Seth's happy-go-lucky attitude or Paul's bastard attitude, but since they didn't let go I guess I had no choice.

Seth snorted and barked out in laughter _'Happy-go-lucky? So what, should I be like you all Gloom-and Doom?' _he asked me, I mentally bit down on tong from retorting something harsh, suddenly something black, brown, and silver came into view, I rolled my eyes Sam, Quil, and Leah the former being the last person I wanted to see.

Leah being Leah decided to kick me while I was down _'Oh? That's rich for someone who's been running from the leech-lover..." _I growled loudly at her cutting the bitch off from her sentence.

Sam pinned me down by my tail causing me to yelp _'Stop it Jacob, we don't need any of this right now, you need to get over this girl, it was your shift but Jared and Embry are taking over, Did you know that your father was worried when he hadn't seen you the last time you decided to throw a tantrum and run away?'_ I really wish Sam would shut the hell up sometime.

Quil walked closer to me _'come on Jacob, Bella made her choice when she left to save the leech, why are you still hanging on? It's not like she's your imprint.' _he pointed out bluntly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, that was a sore point for me, the word _imprint _made me sick to my stomach because it was something I couldn't do, or at least on someone I don't want to be with, I wanted to be with Bella yet she wanted to be with the leech and still couldn't figure out why, I noticed they had loosened their grip on me and I saw this as an opening, I snatched Seth's scruff with my jaw bringing him down to the ground then slamming Paul also and taking off in the different direction toward the Canadian border.

I didn't hear anyone following me so I guessed they decided to leave me alone and since I was blocking them from the mind link I couldn't hear anything they were thinking, I kept running, like my life depended on it, like I would find something where I was going, like Bella did when she left for Alice's car.

* * *

**(Peyton's P.O.V)**

I felt some weird sensation going through my arms, I shrugged it off as my second time being on the air-plane in less than five days, I turned to the window, it was dark out and in a couple of hour our plane would be landing in Forks, Washington. I couldn't help but feel disgusted, people from Washington were so whack and completely lame, Forks was the most rain filled city in the world, I wonder if the sun ever shined on this part of the world; I turned to Phoebe she was reading a magazine "Hey, Pheebs."

Phoebe turned to me and raised a brow "Yeah?" she asked

"Have you ever been to Chicago?" I asked her, that's where I was born, most of my friends and family were.

She shook her head "No, we were supposed to go there for a field trip but..." there was a bump in the flight causing everything to jump, I closed my eyes then felt a hand wrap around my wrist then the hand tighten, I opened my eyes only to see Phoebe holding my wrist, her eyes were opened the pupil dilated over the iris and her mouth a gap, I shook her worried she blinked then turned to me shocked "What? What did you see?" I asked

She looked afraid, like she had seen a ghost, which in of case may not be that far from the truth "Werewolves." she whispered glancing around as if one would just jump out of nowhere, I raised a brow werewolves? I was hoping for something like vampires.

I shrugged "So? What were they doing? Did they look like demons?" I asked her needing for of a description.

Phoebe swallowed "Well, we were in the woods, you called the name 'Bella' does that mean anything to you?" she asked me, I shook my head never met a Bella in myself "Well, anyway, you called her then a bunch of wolves hopped out of nowhere, then a group of pale people came and started to attack us while the wolves seemed to...like...protect us." she admitted

I don't understand what would that vision tells us "So? We're fighting against pale people? Like deathly pale like vampire?" I asked I would love to take down one of those; they seem like one of the most powerful supernatural being even though they were nothing but corpse in the movie they seemed like so much more.

Phoebe shrugged and I rolled my eyes, she glared at me "Hey, the vision was completely vague, I couldn't even see the faces of those pale people because they were facing away from Me." she stated

I thought about it, vampires, witches, werewolves? I wonder if my father knows anything of the magical world if my mother was a witch, if he did we would be having a long talk and by talk I meant me yelling loudly at him while he tried to explain why he didn't tell me.

I thought about the wolves that Phoebe saw, suddenly pictures of them filled my head, I felt like I was right in front of them, while they were standing there watching me with intelligence beyond a normal wolf, the weird thing was that they were all horse size and exotic colors, all I really knew was that when we got to Forks, it was going to be a hell of a ride.

* * *

**So again I finished another Chapter, I'll be the first to admit this may not be my favorite chapter since I didn't** **write anything exciting, I really want you all to vote and tell me a pairing you want or I'll just make them up myself, I just really want my viewers opinion even if it's judgmental, can't be sure I won't hackle you back but I'll appreciate your reviews. **

**Now about Peyton's ethnicity: Peyton's mother doesn't have the same father as Patty, her father is African and Penelope is Italian, while Peyton's father is Puerto-Rican. ½ Puerto-Rican, ¼ Italian and ¼ African also Peyton is portrayed by Gia Sapp-Hernandez.**

**Anyways, I now have miss Piper Halliwell with me, so tell me Piper how is it working with Peyton? Do you like my female-alter-ego?**

**Piper: Yes, she reminds me a lot of Phoebe, mostly the constant fighting with Prue.**

**A/N: Yeah, I can just imagine, so tell me. Who are you looking forward into seeing when you make it to forks?**

**Piper: Well, I'd have to say…The Cullens.**

**A/N: Slap me with a raccoon! So am I! Anyways give the disclaimer.**

**Piper: Alex does not own Charmed or Twilight.**


End file.
